


【瞳耀延伸】南有林木

by EliangezCaury



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 特勤精英, 计时七点
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 林楠x庄森照例私设满满不清楚庄森性格，也不知道林楠性格，一切都瞎写。庄：你床上的活倒是比你摄影上的好不少林：哪里哪里，不比庄医生的演技好预警，含女装，捆绑，堵嘴，道具，你情我愿的小情侣情趣。不喜误入





	【瞳耀延伸】南有林木

“这就是你说的只有我能拍的照片？”庄森跪坐在一个黑色的软垫上，旗袍因为姿势的上移了几分，卡在了一个让人想入非非的长度。  
林楠的目光情不自禁的落在白皙细腻的大腿上，闻言不自然的咳嗽了一声，“我一直想拍一套这样的，但是女生通常都不会愿意。”  
庄森僵着脸看着他抱在怀里几捆红色的绳子感觉自己被坑了。

“你不愿意的话就算了。。。” 见庄森不说话，林楠以为自己把人吓到了，耷拉着脑袋小声的，“我就是觉得，你这样一定会更好看。”  
罢了罢了，就当体验一下新事物了，庄森有些头疼的捏了捏眉头，自己还真见不得这小子惨兮兮的样子，“我要怎么做。”

林楠有些不敢相信的抬起头，眼里亮晶晶，庄森似是被他的眼神定的有些不自在，自己怎么就对他心软了呢，只好做出一副凶巴巴的态度，“快点，不然我就走了。”  
“噢。。。”

林楠先拿出一根比较长的绳子，从中间分成了两股，绕过庄森的脖子，在锁骨处打了个的绳结，有些粗糙的绳子不轻不重的摩擦过细嫩的皮肤的触感让他皱了皱眉，却也没说什么，任由林楠顺着绳子每隔一段打一个结，打到第四个的时候他手中一顿，握着绳头脸有些发红。

“怎么了？”

“就是这绳子一会得...那什么...穿过那地方...”林楠眼神四处乱飘就是不敢看庄森，握着绳子的手比划着，支支吾吾的也讲不出个重点，搞得庄森有些不耐烦，“哪个地方？ 不是都答应你了吗，想怎么绑直接来，还是不是男人啊你。”

“那哥，你把腿张开点。”林楠抬眼瞄了一眼这个好看的男人确实面露不耐了，心一横大不了时候被揍一顿，低声道，“手，也扶着我点，我怕你一会跪不住。”

 

庄森一扬眉，顺从的扶住了林楠的肩膝盖也微微分开让自己跪的稳当。林楠估算了下位置飞快的打了一个结，穿过下身向上一提绳结拉过会阴再紧紧压进臀缝分开两瓣臀瓣，粗糙的绳结隔着薄薄的内裤擦过敏感点引出庄森微微的颤栗，忍不住呻吟了一声。

林楠红着脸假装自己没听见，手上的动作加快了几分紧紧拉起了绳子，穿过脖子的绳套，一手固定住，另一手撩起旗袍下摆想将确定绳结对准了位置，眼前的风景让他血气翻涌。

一条黑色半透明的，蕾丝女士内裤。  
林楠只觉得全身的血液都在往脑袋上涌，过紧的蕾丝内裤紧紧包裹着半勃的分身，过分色情。从林楠掏出绳索开始就处于下风的庄森总算是找到机会想扳回一城，两手向后一撑，故意将腿长得更开方便林楠动作。  
“好看吗？”

这个妖精，林楠暗自咬了咬牙，自知自己说不过他便不再言语继续跟手中的绳子奋斗。庄森感觉到绳上传来的的力度猛然加大暗道一声不好，撩拨过头了。

来回拉扯的绳索摩擦过敏感的穴口惹得身体阵阵轻颤，嵌在臀缝里的绳索勒得更深好像将两瓣屁股分得更开。确定了绳结卡在了不断开合的小口上后，林楠把绕在脖套上的两股绳子分开左右，从腋下绕回身前，分别横向依次穿过身前身后的绳圈，最后整理下身的股绳，确保所有的绳结都在其应在的位置，才收了手。

“可以了？”见林楠停了手，庄森才将一直憋着的一口气呼了出来，膝盖再支撑不住自己，双腿一软跪坐了下去。庄森动作猛地一僵，从未接触捆绑的他不知道龟甲缚的独特捆法使得自己任何部位的挣扎都会首先抽紧陷入耻部绳索，一阵麻苏感顺着脊背窜入大脑让他头皮发麻浑身酸软，庄森咬住下唇想吞下几欲冒出的呻吟。  
林楠神色一暗，大尾巴狼此时终于露出一直藏着的坏心眼，勾着庄森胯处的绳子将扯了过来，让他将下巴搭在自己肩上，顺势将人以面对面的姿势拉近自己嗓音嘶哑的厉害。  
“哥，这才是开始呢。”

 

林楠又抽出一根绳子，仗着庄森没力气反抗，将人双手拉倒背后几下绑好手腕，多的绳子在胸前绕了两圈。也不知是不是故意，两道绳子正好一上一下的卡主了庄森胸前早已挺起来的两粒红果。

庄森试探性的扭了扭身子，发现林楠的手法很专业，绳子很紧但是却没有勒疼他，整个身体也完全动不了，不免有些好笑望着自己身上忙乎的小崽子，爱好有点特殊啊。而自己小兄弟因为绳索的的摩擦而起来反应这一现状让庄森也多少有些赧然，不过无所谓，自己的本来的爱好在大多数人眼里也是另类，能爽到就行了。  
想着呼吸不自觉粗了几分，他故意在林楠怀里蹭了几下，满意的感受到抱着自己的人身下的火热顶着自己大腿，喘着气问道，“还没好吗。”

 

眼前被红绳绑好的庄森就像一个勾人的艺术品，原本端庄的旗袍因为绳索的原因略显凌乱，连胸前的扣子都蹭开了几个露出精致的锁骨，林楠原本就深邃的黑眸又深了几分，将庄森翻了个身让他背靠在自己怀里，手摸向他已经开始流水的小兄弟，另一手拨开勒在会阴的绳子和内裤，滑向已经有几分湿润的后穴，指尖试探性的戳了戳穴口，带出了庄森毫不遮掩的声音，黏软绵长。

 

林楠没有说话，用力扯坏薄薄的蕾丝，将内裤团成一团递到了庄森嘴边，暗示性的往前送了送。庄森垂下鸦羽般的睫毛，目光锁在那只握住黑色布料骨节分明的大手上，只觉自己血液沸腾。

半响，他张开了嘴任由林楠将那团布料塞进了自己嘴中。


End file.
